


Alpha

by ON HIATUS (ArtisticallyInsightful1)



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cheating, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neediness, No Timeline, On Hiatus, Possessive Behavior, Sex and stuff happens, This timeline is jacked up, everyone just exsists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ON%20HIATUS
Summary: Currently on a very long hiatus. I don't know when I will be back.Ace wants a mating bond with Paul but Paul is not too sure of it. So Ace starts scheming but his scheming goes all wrong when Paul catches on and gives him a taste of his own medicine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He was doing it on purpose.

Paul knew that he was.

He just didn't have enough evidence to call him out on it.

Soiled underwear stained with the wetness of his lover was left on the floor nonchalantly every day as of late. Ace could be messy and careless but Paul knew that he wasn't doing this by mistake. This is the fifth time this week.

All of the wetness Ace left behind only meant one thing, he was in heat.

If Ace was in heat he had stopped taking his suppressants.

Why had he stopped taking his suppressants? Paul had no clue. But it was very dangerous and not worth the risk. What was his omega thinking?

Paul could smell Ace all the way on the other side of the house. It was driving him insane. He wanted nothing more than to pin the other man down and fuck him senseless.

Paul decided to look for his lover. And to his surprise he found the little mischievous guitarist curled up in his nest and doing very lewd things to himself.

Ace's scent hit Paul like a ton of bricks as he watched his lover finger himself and rut against the covers in his nest. Paul noticed that Ace had his face buried into one of Paul's favorite shirts.

''Ace...'' Paul growls out.

Ace stops rutting for a second and moans,''Alpha~ Alpha~ ''

Paul took a deep breath his head was swimming from the intensity of Ace scent. Ace pushed his ass up in the air and gave him a pleading look. It took Paul no time to strip down and tackle Ace from behind.

Paul lost himself in his lover, his thrusts were manic and needy. Ace mewled and cried out beneath him as he reached his climax.

Time seemed to blur as Paul mated with his lover. Ace came two more times with shrill screams as Paul dominated him he was loving the attention that he was receiving from his Alpha.

When they were approaching the end. Paul felt himself nearing his climax he tried to remove himself from Ace but Ace clenched down on him hard.

Paul slaps Ace's ass and says,''Let up Ace! I'm serious!''

Ace shakes his head and whines childishly,''Noooo.''

''Ace! Let me out!'' Paul exclaims feeling flustered.

''Come inside of me. I'll take my pill later...'' Ace murmurs.

Paul complies and they stay knotted to each other for fifteen minutes. Paul notices that Ace keeps drawing his attention to his neck in subtle ways. Paul ignores his lover's movements and pulls out once the swelling goes down.

Ace lays down comfortably in his nest and lets out a long sigh.

''Ace~'' Paul moans cuddling up to him.

Ace lets out a low sound of contentment all the while showing his neck once more. Paul ignores the movement. He wasn't so sure about making Ace his mate. He didn't know if wanted to be with him forever. That would be a very serious commitment. Ace's persistent movements worried Paul, he knew they'd have to have a talk about this sooner than later.

He and Ace had been together for a few years, not long enough to become mates. Paul felt a strong connection with Ace but kept getting thoughts that he may not be the one. He wanted to keep his options open.

Ace lets out a low groan and went to sleep.

Paul needed more time to think. He didn't want to hurt Ace's feelings, he really didn't it was just too much, way too much for him to think about at the moment.

* * *

Paul was staying behind with Peter at the studio. Peter had been struggling to record his tracks and one sniff of him told Paul exactly why. Peter was not in heat but he was nearing it. Paul didn't know if Peter took suppressants but he definitely needed stronger ones if he did.

His scent was tantalizing. Paul wanted to taste him. Touch him. Fuck him.

Peter was trying his hardest to concentrate but kept missing beats.

After a while, Peter had given up altogether and stared at Paul instead. Paul could read in Peter's eyes that he was inviting him to play.

Paul and Peter didn't quite get along most times if at all but when it came to their dynamics it was hard for an Alpha to resist a willing Omega.

Peter purs and gets up from the drum set. He snuggles up to Paul and takes in his scent. The two caress each other for a bit before Peter drops to his knees in front of Paul and rushes to get his cock into his mouth.

Paul's mind was floating somewhere far beyond him and he couldn't care less who was getting his rocks off as long as he got his rocks off in the end.

''Paulie? Peter!? What the fuck!?'' Ace exclaims from the door.

Peter looks at Ace and hisses. Ace hisses back and Peter lunges forward to sock him in the jaw. The two struggle and wrestle for a bit before Paul separates them and snuggles Ace close to his chest.

Peter comes to his senses, he gives Ace an apologetic looking before rushing out of the studio as quickly as possible. Ace calls after him but is ignored. Yet another awkward moment that they would have to discuss at a later date.

Ace sighs and continues to hug Paul,''Paulie...Peter's scent is all over you now...'' Ace marks Paul with his scent once more and goes back to snuggling him.

Paul didn't know what had come over him but this occurrence was one of the main reasons that Paul did not want to mark Ace as mate. Marking him with his scent was one thing but taking him as his mate was a lifetime commitment. What if the both of them become lifetime mates and then Paul meets his soul mate right after?

Paul's attention was taken away by Ace purring by his side,''Paulie~ Paulie~''

Paul goes rigid beside his Omega. Ace's scent was filling his nostrils. Ace's eyes were in thin slits as he worked to manipulate his boyfriend into taking him.

Paul tries to clear his mind of his partner's scent,''Ace...Ace...Baby...I can't think.''

''Don't think.'' Ace grumbles purring into his neck.

Paul didn't know what made him do it.

He ducked out of the way at lightning speed. He was quick enough to see sharp fangs protruding from Ace's mouth.

Ace was trying to distract him so that he could mark him without his consent.

This was getting out of hand.

''Ace...I think we should wait before doing something like that...'' Paul murmurs.

The rage on Ace's face caused Paul to flinch. He had never seen his omega so angry before. Ace's glower quickly was replaced by a friendly smirk,''Okay...s'fine...''

Paul let out a sigh much too soon.

''Sooo...ya wanna see other people too?'' Ace says smiling but Paul could see the rage boiling behind that sweet yet mischievous smile.

Paul felt like he was pinned down by his lack of choices. If he says yes Ace will flip out but if he says no Ace will passive-aggressively flip out. He couldn't win for losing.

''Not necessarily...'' Paul says softly trying to evade the question.

Ace sneered at him his eyes squinted in disdain before he says cooly,''Okay.''

Ace leaves the studio without saying another word to him and Paul knew for a fact that he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

I got accepted into the University that I applied for so I am in the process of moving and classes start literally next week. I don't know when I will be back but It's not looking like it will be any time soon. I'm also working for the university as well so I'm working and studying. I miss writing so much. These stories are so very fun for me but I'm having a hard time putting energy into them like I used to. Hopefully, I'll be back to spam you guys soon. 

This story, in particular, is a riot and I know I will have a lot of fun writing this when I get the chance. There are a lot of wacky pairings in this and A LOT of sex and kinky shit. I can not wait to add more to this. This chapter will be deleted when I come off of hiatus and you'll get to see more sub!Ace and Dom!Paul stuff. 

I'll miss you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this randomly in the middle of the night. I have work to do, orders to fill for clients, and a bunch of story request to finish and yet here I am not working or finishing the other stories. Just fucking around and writing stories no one asked for again XD


End file.
